The present invention relates to an Exercise Yoga mat that includes a design on the mat that helps a yoga practitioner properly measure body placement during postures. Until this invention, Exercise Yoga mats were either entirely blank or had lines and designs printed to aid the practitioner with placement. However, none of these give the user the tools to identify the measured distances they are performing poses in.
Yoga has many poses that require a person's contact point foundation to have one or both feet and/or hands on the mat. If the foundation for a particular pose entails at least 2 contact points, this invention allows one to measure the distances between them. By knowing the distances of body placement, one can identify which distances are comfortable, stay consistent from practice to practice, and keep track of progress. In addition, it would be very simple for a teacher to aid the practitioner by identifying to them which spot and what exact distances to perform a pose in. People come in varying sizes and flexibility abilities, lines and designs on one mat may not be entirely suitable for each varying person using that mat. This mat with measurements allows all varieties of people and skill level to find their comfortable positions on the mat, and measure the distances they have performed. For instance, if a shorter person can only stretch out 8 inches, a taller person may be able to measure 12 inches out. Or a shorter person with good flexibility may be able to measure out 12 inches as well. This mat will show exactly how far out one can stretch, irregardless of size and flexibility ability.